L'ago della bussola
by Belial the MadHatter
Summary: Per Will, non per Jack.


**L'ago della bussola**

Non riesce a dormire e non fa che rigirarsi. Ma non è colpa del letto.

La colpa è di Beckett.

Sarebbe già felicemente sposata con Will se non fosse per lui. Si troverebbe nella loro camera da letto, stesa di fianco a Will, appagata nell'animo e nel corpo e non sulla Perla Nera. Specialmente non sulla Perla Nera, non con Jack a farle proposte oscene, non con la sua fantasia che vaga.

Accende la lampada per l'ennesima volta e apre la bussola.

Vuole sapere dove si trova Will, vuole sapere che è un po' più vicino.

Ma l'ago, quel maledetto traditore, prima punta in una direzione e poi alla cabina di Jack. Lo sa perché ha controllato.

Lei ama Will, non ama Jack. Soprattutto, non è attratta da lui, dall'aria di mistero e pericolo che lo circonda...

Ama Will, ama Will, ama Will...

Per lui si è vestita da uomo per arrivare a Torguta, per lui si è imbarcata in una nave di pirati, per lui sta cercando il Forziere di Davy Jones. Per Will, non per Jack. Per Will.

Per passare il tempo prova a immaginare come sarebbero andate le sue nozze se non fosse stato per Beckett. La cerimonia lunga e noiosa in un abito che le impedisce quasi di respirare, il rinfresco con il discorso di suo padre su quanto sia orgoglioso di lei e quanto Will sia fortunato, le danze... e la sera che non finisce più, con il corpetto che sembra sempre più stretto.

I saluti agli ospiti, "Grazie, signore", "Visto? Niente pirati e niente arresti questa volta", "Buona notte", e lei è libera di baciare Will senza causare scandalo, di abbracciarlo e sentirlo stringerla forte a sé, di prenderlo per mano e andare insieme nella loro camera da letto, senza preoccuparsi dei sorrisini dei domestici...

E lì... e lì... e lì... e lì, nella loro stanza illuminata solo da una candela, Will l'aiuta a togliersi il vestito e la bacia... e un coltello taglia i lacci del suo corsetto.

- Io non ci avrei mai pensato, - dice Will, sorpreso.

- Si vede che non sei mai stato a Singapore, figliolo. -

La sua fantasia crolla miseramente.

Jack?

Che ci fa Jack nel suo sogno ad occhi aperti? Non può permettersi di tormentarla anche là!

È indignata, ma non può certo andare a protestare con quello vero e non può nemmeno rivestirsi ed andare sul ponte a cercare di dimenticare perché, se incontrasse Jack, di sicuro lo butterebbe in mare.

Riprende la bussola e si concentra.

Will, Will, Will, Will,...

L'ago si ferma in una direzione diversa, ma prima che possa esserne felice, riprende a girare e torna a puntare verso la cabina di Jack.

Maledetta bussola! Lei non vuole Jack, lei vuole Will!

Pensa a Will, alla loro prima notte di nozze.

Si posa una mano sul seno, chiedendosi cosa proverà quando Will lo toccherà, cosa proverà lui, se la giudicherà troppo liscia... e, curiosa, si apre la camicia e tocca il suo seno nudo.

Non è come lo immaginava... forse perché si tratta della sua mano? Forse se fosse quella di Will...

Lascia scorrere le mani sul corpo e immagina che siano quelle di Will, callose e ruvide per il lavoro da fabbro.

Immagina che la mano di Will, gentilmente, le accarezzi il seno...

Mentre le mani continuano a scendere, si sente bruciare dalla voglia che non sia tutta una fantasia, che siano veramente quelle di Will.

Quando tutto si sta facendo molto interessante e il suo respiro è quasi affannoso, delle mani abbronzate e callose quanto quelle di Will, ma coperte di anelli, si posano su di lei e accarezzano la pelle che Will ha toccato.

- No! - sbotta, indignata, e la sua fantasia affonda come una palla di cannone caduta in mare. - Io non voglio Jack! -

La mattina dopo, quando incontra Jack sul ponte, non esita a dargli uno schiaffo.

- Cosa ha fatto, capitano, per meritarlo? - chiede Gibbs, mentre lei se ne va a poppa, per stare lontana da Jack, accompagnata dalla risata di James e sotto lo sguardo incredulo dell'equipaggio.

- Nulla che lei abbia ancora avuto occasione di scoprire, mastro Gibbs, - risponde Jack, mentre si passa la mano sulla guancia.

Quando sente questo, lei torna indietro e lo affronta, anche se lui usa Gibbs come scudo, per non essere colpito di nuovo.

- Sappi una cosa, Jack Sparrow, - gli dice seria. - È uno solo l'uomo che amo e si tratta di Will, capito? -

Tra le sue mani, la bussola punta saldamente verso il forziere di Davy Jones, verso l'unico modo per aiutare **Will**.


End file.
